


darkest before the dawn

by ryvrr



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Polarized Spoilers, Post Episode 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is the one who convinces her that they need to look for survivors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darkest before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my [fanfiction tumblr](http://mynxalicious.tumblr.com), which you're more than welcome to follow. I'll be posting more Pricefield in the future/very shortly! I'm working on a Harry Potter AU, which I'm super excited for and it's going to be really long, oops. I hope some others find comfort in this. I felt much calmer after I wrote it, especially since I was so upset last night when I reached the end of the game. (I saved Chloe, of course. Max didn't go through all that hell to let Chloe die)
> 
> Thanks to anyone who reads. Let's team up, and get through this together!

Max is the one who convinces her that they need to look for survivors. At this point Chloe feels that they’ve had enough with Arcadia Bay-- it’s only torn them apart, and given Max nightmares she’ll probably keep for the rest of her life-- but she can see the reasoning behind the suggestion. “There has to be people who survived,” Max whispers soft enough that Chloe has to strain to hear her over the truck’s engine.

“Alright,” Chloe agreed and then pulled over. They’re not too far from the Two Whales Diner. Chloe feels her stomach turn over, but that’s as good of a place as any to start. Probably the best place, to be honest, because if her family is anywhere, it’s bound to be there. 

Chloe’s stomach cramps up at the thought of her family. Max barely told her anything, except that David had saved her from the Dark Room in an alternate timeline. That alone is enough to make Chloe rethink how she’d been treating her stepfather for the last few years. The man had problems, but he wasn’t all bad. He couldn’t be if he’d risked life and limb to save Chloe’s best friend. 

The blue haired punk spares a glance at said best friend. It was still a guilty little thought inside of Chloe’s head that _Max chose her_. In every timeline she’d been in, in every life she’d been thrust into, she’d chosen Chloe over everything and everyone else. She’d ripped up that photo and let the pieces drift from her fingers in the storm from last night, had looked at Chloe with steely determination. 

“Come on,” Max said and reached out to take Chloe’s hand. She hadn’t talked much after she’d convinced Chloe to stop so they could sift through the destruction. Most of the time she’d been far off in her own thoughts, drifting in a sea of her own worries and fears. There hadn’t been time to talk during the storm, while they stood at the lighthouse and watched as everything had been destroyed. The only thing that seemed to tether them both to the earth had been their hands clasped together, an anchor to keep them from drifting off into the harsh winds. 

There’d obviously been an explosion at the front half of the diner. Frank’s RV was crashed inside of the building, and there were scorch marks on the front of the diner. “This way,” Max said and led her towards the back alley. They avoided looking at the two bodies found there-- a homeless woman and an unidentified man. Max went straight for the back door and managed to twist the knob, but it’d been locked from the inside. 

Chloe stepped around Max and pounded on the door. “Mom?” she called. Her voice wavered, but she kept her fist steady as she smacked it against the door. “Come on, Mom, open up!” 

There was a sound from inside of the diner, and then the lock clicked as the door flew open. Joyce stood there and looked at both of them with shocked, wide eyes. “You’re both--” she began, but then seemed to discard whatever she’d been about to say for action instead. She threw an arm around Chloe and clung to her, pulled her close and made a distraught sob in the back of her throat. Max stood off to the side and shuffled awkwardly. 

“Max!” Warren’s voice yelled and he came thundering out of the diner next. “You made it! You’re safe!” 

“Hey,” Max greeted. She smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. There was still too much to deal with and not enough time, but a mask was better than nothing at all. Chloe pulled away from her mom, and Joyce went straight for the Caulfield girl instead. 

“You’re both safe,” Joyce said weakly as she pulled Max into a hug. Max tightened up, but went without complaint and allowed the older blonde woman to cling to her. Frank stumbled out of the diner next, along with a trucker that Chloe didn’t recognize. 

“Hey,” Frank said in a scratchy, muffled voice. He looked worse for wear, though clearly he’d live. Pompidou followed him out and sniffed at the ground, but stayed nearby. “Not even a tornado can break you two apart, huh?” His eyes searched first Chloe’s face, then Max’s. It was clear he wanted to ask them more-- probably about Rachel, actually _definitely_ about Rachel-- but now wasn’t the time. That’d come later. Chloe hadn’t even had time to process the grief with knowing Rachel’s loss quite yet. No time. 

Time. Ha. What a hilarious concept now, after everything they’d been through. 

“David,” Joyce began when she broke away from Max. She’d just gotten done patting her over, like she’d done to Chloe before she’d gone after her best friend. 

“He’s probably in the cellar at the Prescott barn,” Max said weakly. She didn’t look anyone in the eye as she said it. “He busted Mr. Jefferson last night.” 

Joyce nodded, and then looked about. Silence took over the group as everyone seemed to soak in the devastation around them. There was still so much that had to be done. Chloe wished Max had let them drive out of town. Though she was happy to know her family was intact, it still didn’t compare to the sorrow that clung to Arcadia Bay now. Chloe wished she could throw it all behind her and never look back, but… 

It was time to be less selfish, more mature, more like Max. Max had given up so much for Chloe, and Chloe was going to start following her example. “We should look for more survivors,” Chloe said before Max had to take on the leadership role. Joyce nodded firmly and that was all she needed to hear to whip everyone into shape. Joyce had always been a natural when given command of a group of people, and this was no different. 

An hour had gone by before Max and Chloe had another moment to themselves. Max seemed like a fragile piece of glass the next time Chloe had a moment to stand next to her. She wrapped her fingers around Max’s upper arm and held on, just to let Max know she was there and they were alive, they had _survived_. There was a lot of death. Every time Chloe caught Max’s face when a new body was found, she saw the fresh grief and the wound reopen inside of her. It would take years to heal over, Choe was sure, but… they had each other. They’d learn how to get through it together. Chloe wasn’t ever going to leave Max alone. She hadn’t been lying when she’d said they’d be together forever. 

The police officers and David showed up halfway through their efforts. The police took over after that, and started to arrange groups for the search, as well as others to collect and find first aid and food. Most of Blackwell was still intact, so it’d be used to house people until more permanent accommodations could be brought together. 

“We should find a phone that works,” Chloe pointed out when the sun had just begun to set. Max jumped as if she hadn’t realized Chloe was there, and the hand Chloe had grasped earlier was the only thing that kept Max from possibly losing her balance. Chloe waited a beat for Max to collect herself before she continued. “Your parents are probably worried sick.” 

“Right,” Max said in a shaky voice. She’d been thinking about the events of the storm again, Chloe was sure. “Good idea.” 

Before they could go do just that, a voice yelled from behind them and pulled them to a halt. “Max!” When they turned, they found Kate Marsh stumbling towards them. She flew into Max’s arms and clung to her fiercely. “You’re alive! Oh thank God.” 

“Kate!” Max said, and there was more energy and relief there in that one word than Chloe had heard all day. Max’s arms wrapped around the blonde and they swayed together. There were tears in Max’s voice when next she spoke, “You’re safe. You’re safe. You’re really safe.” 

“Of course,” Kate said as she pulled back. “Oh, I’m so relieved you’re okay, Max, and you too, Chloe.” Kate reached out a hand and grasped Chloe’s as well, as if to bring her into the circle and not have her feel left out. There were tears in the blonde’s eyes as she looked at them both. “I was so scared, but… it’s okay now. It’ll be okay.” 

Max swiped at her eyes quickly and managed a watery smile. “Yeah,” she replied. That was all that was said for quite awhile. Kate refused to release their hands and they stood there like that, holding each other and standing a little closer than necessary, if only for the comfort of each other’s heat. Chloe’s eyes didn’t leave Max, and Max kept her gaze at the ground as she breathed through her nose and out of her mouth. 

“We should go find that working phone,” Chloe finally said ten minutes later. Kate released them both and smiled a little as she told them she’d see them later. Max looked better once they began to go in search of a police officer to ask for help. Their cells hadn’t worked since the day before, and the towers had probably been damaged. They’d have to find a landline, or an emergency phone to call Max’s parents. 

“It’s better than we thought it’d be,” Chloe finally said after an officer had pointed them in the direction of an emergency phone. Max looked around at her and studied her for a moment before she nodded. 

“We’re alive,” Max mumbled and reached out to take Chloe’s hand in her own. “And together.” 

“Forever,” Chloe was quick to add on. She was sure she’d never get tired of reminding Max that she was stuck with her. 

Max’s lips tilted up. “Forever,” she agreed. Chloe wished that they could stop this moment and live it in forever, but she supposed that was one of the problems that had started all of this. Time was a fickle mistress. It was better to enjoy what you got when you got it, instead of chasing after it and fucking things up. Chloe hadn’t realized they’d stopped moving until Max took a step closer. 

“I love you,” she admitted quietly. Chloe’s heart somersaulted in her chest and she swallowed thickly. It seemed her mouth was suddenly as dry as a desert, and her normal courage had disappeared on her. Max’s eyes were soft and honest as she peered up into Chloe’s own. 

“I love you too,” Chloe replied. It didn’t feel like enough, but it made Max’s face clear up a bit just from hearing them. “I love you,” Chloe said again just to see Max’s lips twist into a tiny smile. “You’re still not allowed to send me emojis though.” 

“That’s not going to stop me,” Max replied, and Chloe squeezed her hand tightly in her own. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to lean forward and wrap her arms around Max and never let her go, but… it didn’t feel like it was time yet. They had the rest of forever to get to that. 

Before she could react Max leaned up and pressed her chapped lips to Chloe’s cheek. Max always said Chloe was the brave one, but Chloe had never believed that. It was always Max who took all the dares and made the first moves. Chloe just usually fed off of her bravery and followed along. 

She ignored her itching fingers and didn’t reach a hand up to touch the spot Max’s lips had pressed against. “Nerd,” Chloe said fondly. “Now come on. We have to find that phone.” 

“Okay,” Max responded. 

They’d figured things out, Chloe swore to herself. Together, just like they promised.


End file.
